Admin Core Abstract The PROMOTE Center's mission is to build a community-informed, sustainable infrastructure to improve the health of vulnerable adults with multiple chronic conditions and their family caregivers through nursing science while fostering junior nurse scientists and enriching the research environment so that these gains can be sustained. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to support the mission and aims of the PROMOTE Center. To do this, the leaders, staff, and advisors to the Administrative Core will use the NINR logic model for Center Sustainability to provide strategic, scientific, and organizational leadership as well as management of the scientific, human, physical and monetary resources of the Center. This administrative activity includes managing pilot projects, evaluating Center activities and identifying and utilizing the resources for translating new evidence generated by Center investigators into relevant practice and policy initiatives for dissemination to key stakeholders. The specific aims of the Administrative Core to achieve the overall Center aims are to: Aim 1. Ensure that the aims of the PROMOTE Center are achieved in a timely manner using an Executive Committee and External Advisory Committee (EAC) structure; to implement the Center's administrative, evaluation and translation plan; assure compliance with ethical, legal and financial policies and regulations; and to ensure the optimal use of faculty expertise within the Center and University to mentor investigators to achieve study aims and translate findings for dissemination to key stakeholders; Aim 2. Promote collaborations among the PROMOTE Center, Core Faculty, JHSON and University Centers and key stakeholders in the community to maximize the scientific productivity and use of the Center and University facilities and resources; Aim 3. Maintain PROMOTE Center central resources to support data collection and delivery of interventions for people and their families with multiple chronic conditions and a Center website/social media presence to communicate and coordinate Center activities and disseminate resources. The Center Director (Dr. Szanton) and Co-Director (Dr. Han) and Pilot Core Director and Co-Director (Dr. Dennison-Himmelfarb and Dr. Perrin) and a full-time Manager will direct the Administrative Core. The Center's Executive Committee, EAC, Evaluation subcommittee, and Translational Advisory Committee will contribute to the operation of the Administrative Core and achievement of the Core Aims. The Executive Committee and EAC will provide guidance on Center structure and function, provide expertise in support of junior investigators, review and advise on pilot projects the Center supports, and evaluate the effectiveness and timely progress toward successful achievement of aims. Center sustainability is addressed in multiple ways through incorporating key JHSON and external stakeholders from conception through dissemination including the Translational Advisory Committee, comprised of individuals from outside of academia who will drive sustainability for the research ideas as well as for the Center itself.